Batman Vol 1 244
The final duel of the fates is to take place right then and there, and both adversaries prepare for their last stand. Ra's commands Talia to bring him his finest weapons and she delivers a couple of magnificent swords, one for each fighter. Ra's and Batman take away their upper garbs for the combat and then the battle starts, much to Talia's sorrow. Batman and Ra's are both skilled swordsmen and their fight is a sight to behold. For hours, they exchange attacks and counter-attacks, worthy of only the greatest duelists. The fight continues for hours until twilight with no clear winner, until fate ends the fatal combat. While fighting on the hot sands of the desert, Batman's foot reaches a small, but deadly scorpion, which stings Batman's foot, making the Dark Knight unable to continue the duel. Ra's declares himself the victor and he decides to leave Batman to his eventual death by denying him the antidote for the scorpion's poison. As Ra's walks away from his defeated enemy, Talia approaches Batman and claims that she wants to give him one last kiss. However, Talia is really giving Batman the antidote to fight the scorpion's venom and a few hours later, Batman recovers from the deadly attack. Batman starts walking alone in the desert night and follows the trail of Ra's al Ghul, back to his base of operations. When Batman appears once again in Ra's tent, Ra's al Ghul is utterly shocked to see Batman alive, deeming him as a supernatural being. With unprecedented rage, Batman knocks down Ra's al Ghul, who doesn't even try to evade Batman's attack. With Ra's unconscious, Batman wonders why the most dangerous of enemies he has faced, didn't try to resist and Talia tells him that perhaps Ra's recognized him as his superior. Finally, knowing that Batman will take Ra's to the authorities, Talia asks her beloved if she is to be imprisoned as well, to which Batman simply replies by holding her in his arms and giving her a long passionate kissing before parting. Talia then watches as Batman strides away, carrying Ra's along with him. | StoryTitle2 = Teen-Age Trap! | Synopsis2 = Robin tracks down the thief of college funds and realizes that it is a young boy from a local town near Hudson University. After learning that the boy is simply bitter for not being able to attend college like the people from the big cities, Robin decides to change the young boy's attitude by becoming his friend as Dick Grayson. This proves to be succcesful, but Dick soon realizes that the same mentality is shared by almost every other teenager in town. For this reason, Dick decides to start acting as Robin in order to change things with help from his college schoolmates. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Lo Ling * Molly Post Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Duffy Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Demon Lives Again!" is reprinted in , , , and . * "Teen-Age Trap" is reprinted on . | Trivia = * "The Demon Lives Again!" was adapted in the episode The Demon's Quest, Part II from Batman: The Animated Series in 1993. | Recommended = | Links = }}